Hawaiian Dreams
by ErinCat
Summary: "You promise?" He said, staring at his best friend. "I promise. We'll be friends forever." She smiled at him, and the turned to follow her uncle to his car. She stopped, turned around, and waved at the little boy before getting in and driving away.
1. Tickets

**Okay, so I am starting ANOTHER story. I really like the idea for this one, and I hope you do too! Just some background info...**

**Name: Jackie Forde**

**Best Friends: Scarlett Crowea, Sophia Newport**

**Age: 17**

**The guys are about 19-20. **

**Location: Hawaii (I've had a small obsession with Hawaii lately, I don't know why...) **

* * *

"_You promise?" He said, staring at his best friend. _

"_I promise. We'll be friends forever." She smiled at him, and the turned to follow her uncle to his car. She stopped, turned around, and waved at the little boy before getting in and driving away, unaware if she would ever see him again._

8 years later…

**Jackie**

I woke up on my floor, unaware of where I was. I looked around to figure out that I was indeed, on my best friend Jackie's floor. I looked up and saw Jackie passed out on her bed, and our other best friend Sophia covered in a blanket on the hanging comfy chair. How did I get the floor again? I reached over and grabbed my phone. 6:43. Oh shit. I hopped up off the floor.

"Scar! Soph! Wake up! We're late!" I threw pillows at them. They both grunted.

"Jackie, why are you up so early? It's a Saturday!" Scarlett mumbled.

"It's Friday idiot." They both shot up from their sleeping positions.

"What?" They said in unison.

"It's quarter to 7! Let's go!" I said and grabbed my clothes from by bag and ran to her bathroom. I pulled on my jeans, a soft blue tank, and pulled my dark brown hair into a pony tail. My bangs fell in front of my grey eyes, and I quickly brushed my teeth and put on a little make up. I walked out to find both of them dressed and ready to go.

"Thanks for hogging the bathroom." Sophia stuck out her tongue, pulling back her long curly black hair. Scarlett just pulled hers into a bun and didn't even bother to put in contacts. I accidentally slept with mine in. Oops.

"Sorry! Let's go!" I said and we all darted out the door.

"Bye gramma!" Scarlett called to her grandma.

"Bye girls!" She smiled.

"Bye Gramma Lucky!" Sophia and I called. We were so grateful that she lived a block from Nanakuli High School, or else we would have been in huge trouble…

* * *

I sat down at our empty lunch table with a slice of cheese pizza, and took a giant bite. Oversleeping kinda helps you miss breakfast. Sophia sat down across from me, with a salad on her plate. About 5 minutes later, Scarlett showed up, furious.

"Mr. Rubus is out to get me! I swear!" She sat down and took my fruit snacks.

"Yeah I wasn't going to eat those of anything." I smiled. She looked at me.

"I don't have any money in my account and I forgot a lunch." She smiled sweetly. I shook my head, and spotted trouble.

"Amy crossing, 12 o'clock." I mumbled, and Scarlett and Sophia groaned. Amy approached our table.

"Well, if it isn't my 3 favorite losers." She smiled. "Hey Jackie, where were you the first 10 minutes of class today?" I glared at her.

"I happened to be running a little late this morning. Where are your little followers?" I fake smiled. She rolled her eyes.

"At some choir thing." I raised an eyebrow.

"What choir thing?"

"I don't know, some event they have to sing at." She shrugged.

"That's not until Monday." I told her.

"No, it's today. They made an announcement this morning. Oh wait, you missed it." She smiled and walked away. I got up and started to walk towards the choir room. Scarlett stopped me.

"Wait! Jackie!" I turned around.

"Yes?"

"Are you gonna finish this?" She held up my pizza. I rolled my eyes.

"Go ahead." I said and walked to the choir room. How was this today? And how could I miss the announcement? I walked into the choir room to find it empty. I'll just wait for Susie, the assistant teacher, to get here. She wouldn't have gone on the trip. I sat in a chair and waited until I heard heels click behind me.

"Jackie? What are you doing here?" Mrs. Hendricks asked me. My eyes went wide. Oh. Shit.

"Mrs. Hendricks? I thought you would be on the trip?"

"Sweetie, the trip isn't until Monday. You know that." She said sweetly. Oh God.

"Oh." I said slowly. "I forgot. Sorry." I said and darted out of the room. I was already late for my next class, and I wasn't going to make it any later. I walked into Mr. Drake's class.

"Mr. Drake, I can-" I started but was cut off by my teacher's hand.

"You know I don't allow tardiness to my classes Jackie."

"I know, but-"

"I will see you after school for a 30 minute detention. Please take your seat." I sighed and went to me seat, only to find Amy, giving me the most evil grin ever. I completely ignored her and looked straight at the board.

LINEKLGJEDNBLK

I was sitting in Mr. Drake's room, serving my detention. I didn't have any homework, so there was nothing to really do. I couldn't even listen to music. Yuck. I looked at the clock, which said 3:09. 21 more minutes. Ugh. I jumped at my phone buzzing in my pocket. I took a quick glance at Mr. Drake, who was intently reading a newspaper. I pulled out my phone to see a message from Scarlett.

_After your detention, get to my house pronto!_

After another look at Mr. Drake, I replied with

_Why?_

I put my phone back in my pocket, and it buzzed again about a minute later.

_I have giant news!_

I sighed. Every time Scarlett had giant news, something went wrong.

_Hint? :)_

_Nope! :) You gotta come over!_

I looked at the clock. 3:21.

_Ugh, fine. Be over in 15_

I sat in silence through the next few minutes until he said I could leave at 3:32. I ran to my locker to grab some stuff and was out the door on my way to Scarlett's. I walked through her back door, said a quick hey to Lucky, and ran upstairs to Scarlett's white, black, and purple room.

"What's this giant news?" I asked , setting down my bag. She was very excited about something…

"Hey. What are you doing tomorrow night?" Random?

"Uh… Nothing? What's your news?" She smiled at me.

"Perfect." She got up off her round bed and walked to her desk and started looking for something in the papers.

"Was that all? What's tomorrow night?" I looked at the calendar. April 3… I actually remember her saying something about that date. "What's going on?"

"Chill, Jackie. Hold on… Aha!" She picked up an envelope and handed it to me. I looked at her, confused. "Open it!" She smiled. I shrugged and opened the envelope to find a letter and two pieces of paper. I read the letter aloud.

"Dear Miss Scarlett Crowea,

We are pleased to inform you that you have won our writing contest! As a reward, your writing will published on our website!

You also won our first prize (which is included in this message). Thank you for entering our contest, and we hope you participate in the future!

Signed, J-14" I looked at Scarlett.

"Why didn't you tell me you entered a contest? And won! That's great!" I smiled at her. She shook her head.

"Yeah yeah! Look at the papers!" I raised an eyebrow and flipped over one of the papers.

"It's a ticket." I told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Read. It. Already." I looked down at the ticket. I don't get what she was freaking out about. All it said was that there was a concert on April 4th in Honolulu for Big Time Rush. What was she… Wait. Big Time Rush? In Honolulu?

"You won tickets to Big Time Rush?" I looked at her in shock. She nodded and we both started screaming like little girls. Scarlett and I had been fans of Big Time Rush since they started, even though we were both currently 17. Sophia wasn't really a fan, so it was kinda our thing. "I am so jealous!"

"Why?" She smiled.

"Because you're seeing freaking Big Time Rush!" She started laughing. "What?"

"You're coming with me you idiot!" I looked at her wide eyed.

"What?"

"Okay, who else am I supposed to take? It's either you or Sophia and she would never go!" A grin spread across my face. WE were going to see BIG TIME RUSH!

* * *

**Carlos**

"Hawaii, here we come!" Kendall shouted in the middle of LAX.

"I can't believe we have a concert, in Hawaii!" James joined his excitement.

"I know it's- Carlos are you okay?" Logan said, pausing to look at me. I had a slightly sick feeling in my stomach.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I replied.

"Is this about that girl you know in Oahu?" Kendall smiled at me.

"No, it's not!" I said.

"Well, we know it's not the plane, you love planes, and we know it's not the fact we're going to Hawaii, so what is it?" James asked. I sighed.

"Fine it's the girl in Oahu." I gave up.

"Why are you nervous? You said she was one of your best friends." Logan looked at me.

"She was, but we haven't exactly talked in just about forever."

"Dude, there are like, a million people on Oahu. You're probably not gonna even run into her." Kendall said. I nodded. That was probably true. I didn't even know where she was, or really much about her now. What are the chances that we are gonna be in the same town at the same time in the same place? Right?

"Okay, if we don't get on the plane, we're never gonna get to Hawaii at all." James pointed out. We all nodded and headed onto the plane. Kendall and Logan sat next to each other, and James and I sat together. Dustin walked on and sat next to Kendall. Kendall just looked at him.

"Dude, when did you get here?" He laughed.

"I've been here the whole time you idiot." Dustin said not even looking up from his phone. Then he looked at Kendall's fake shock expression and laughed. "I was getting a smoothie." He held up a purple drink. Kendall looked hurt.

"And you didn't get me one?" Dustin looked at Kendall, then his drink, then Kendall, then his drink again. He held out the drink.

"Want some?" Kendall laughed.

"No, I don't want your used drink!" Dustin looked hurt now.

"You two are weird." Logan smiled.

"So weird. And you're stuck with them for the whole flight!" James laughed. I chuckled and looked out the window, putting in my headphones. Even though it was highly unlikely I'd see her, it still made my stomach turn. 8 years ago, we were best friends. Then her parents died in a car crash, and she went to live with her aunt and uncle in Hawaii. We kept in touch through letters, but then I moved two years after she did, and I lost her address. I also forgot to send her my new one, and we completely lost touch with each other. I pretty much know nothing about her, or even if she still lived there. When I heard we were having a show there and spending a week there, I was really excited. Then I remembered her, and it freaked me out. I don't know what to even think.

I must have fallen asleep on the plane, because before I knew it, we were there. We got off the plane and pretty much everyone had to use the bathroom. Except me. So everyone went while I stayed with the bags. As I looked around the airport, I saw a girl with faded grey eyes and long brown hair. There is no way… I looked at who she was standing with. A girl with a light tan and shoulder length dark brown hair. She was linked arms with a little old Hawaiian woman. Plus two people who looked extremely familiar… Where have I seen them before? My thought was interrupted by two girls walking up to me.

"Oh. My. God. You're Carlos Pena, aren't you?" One said with a giant smile on her face. I smiled at them.

"Uh.. Yeah I am." The other girl let out a little shriek, which earned her a glare from her friend.

"Do you mind if we take a picture with you?"

"Of course you can." I smiled and took a picture with the two girls. They said they're thanks and walked away, whispering to each other. I looked back to where the girl was, but she was gone. As were the people she was with. Darn.

"Dude, what are you staring at?" James asked from behind me, causing me to jump.

"What? Oh, nothing. Nothing." I said, double checking, and following them out of the airport.

* * *

**Please review, with any ideas! Please also check out my other stories, which as of now I will have about 5, two of which are completed. And all about Big Time Rush.**


	2. Mai Tai's

**Okay, so I think this may be last chapter for a little bit, what with finals and then a family trip coming up, I'm gonna be extra busy... I promise once everything settles down for summer, I'll start writing again! I love you all, and I'll be back soon! Enjoy! **

* * *

"_So… You're leaving…" He asked her sadly. _

"_Yes… I'm going to live with my aunt and uncle in Oahu…" She replied. _

"_Are you coming back?" A tear rolled down her cheek. _

"_I don't think so…" He wrapped her into a hug, not wanting to let go. _

**Jackie**

"So, tell me again why we're in Honolulu picking up _your _brother?" I asked walking around the airport. My Aunt Jenny and Uncle Adam drove us down with Scarlett and her grandmother. Scarlett sighed.

"Because, Lucky's car broke this morning, mine is out of gas, and now you can ask your aunt and uncle about the concert!" She jumped up and down, her light brown braid waving back and forth. I started laughing.

"Okay! I'll go ask!" I smiled and ran up to Adam and Jenny. "Hey guys…" I smiled.

"Hey Jackie." Adam smiled.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" I looked at them.

"Sure, what is it sweetie?" Jenny looked at me.

"Well, Scarlett won tickets to a concert here in Honolulu tomorrow night, and she asked if I wanted to come…"

"What's the concert for?" Adam asked.

"Big Time Rush." Jenny and Adam looked at each other, apparently having a telepathic conversation. I held a hopeful look. Then they looked at me with a smile on their faces.

"I guess we're okay with that. You just have to take your cell phone and be back my midnight. And don't talk to strangers-" I cut them off by my shriek and hugged them both saying thank you about 30 million times. Then I went and freaked out with Scarlett about it. We were talking about it pretty much non-stop until we got to the gate and Lucky told us to shut up. Then we saw a guy with a buzz cut and a Wisconsin shirt on. He waved at us.

"DANIEL!" Scarlett and I screamed and ran towards him, wrapping him in a giant hug. He started laughing as we tackled him.

"Jacklyn. Scarlett. Have you been good girls?" He smiled. We gave him a look, which made him laugh. "I'm kidding. Jackie, Scar, did you miss me?" He laughed. We smiled and hugged him.

"Of course not!" I laughed.

"We were crying the whole ride here." Scarlett laughed. He placed his hand over his heart.

"Ouch…" He laughed. He went to give Lucky, and my aunt and uncle a hug. After a few minutes catching up, Scarlett cut it.

"Okay, I know you've been in Wisconsin since Christmas, but can we go? I'm starving and Mai Tai's has a new ice cream flavor! It's coconut with kiwi! Let's go!" I started laughing, and then my stomach growled at the sound of ice cream… We all walked out to the car and drove to Mai Tai's, which is our favorite restaurant in Honolulu. They had great burgers, and a great fire show at night. We were all laughing and joking around when Daniel leaned over to me.

"Hey, don't turn around, but there's a guy staring at you right now. Wait till the fire show, and then you'll be able to get a good look at him." He winked and leaned back, acting like he never said anything. I gave him a look, and then resumed eating my burger, and then once everyone (including Lucky) finished, we ordered our ice cream. Scarlett and I got the kiwi coconut, which was AMAZING by the way. Then at 9, they started the fire show. About half way through, I remember what Daniel had said, and turned to look in the direction that he said the guy who was staring at me was. I couldn't see his full face, but from the portion I saw, he looked cute. He looked really familiar… Huh, he was sitting next to a guy who looked just like James Maslow. That's ironic. OH MY GOD.

I looked at the table, and sitting there was James Maslow, Kendall Schmidt, Logan Henderson, Dustin Belt, and Carlos Pena. I leaned over to Daniel.

"Which one was the one staring?" I whispered.

"The one on the end closest to you." He whispered back. I looked over. Oh. My. God. Carlos Pena was staring at ME! Me! This could not be happening! Huh, he had on the same exact bracelet I had… weird…

Okay, background of my bracelet. I've worn this little rope bracelet with a red bead on it for about 8 years now. I haven't taken it of since it was put on me by my best friend before I moved here. He promised me that this bracelet meant we would be friends forever, and so we would never forget each other. We wrote each other for a few years, but then one day I got a letter I sent to him sent back to me saying the person I wrote it to no longer lived at that address. He never told me he was moving, so I didn't have his new address. Plus, he never sent me a letter again… The worst part is I can't even remember his name. Scarlett and Sophia have tried to get me to take the bracelet off for years now, but I could never do it. I know it's silly, but I just think that maybe if I keep it on, I might be able to find him again. It's stupid, but I'm a hopeful person.

Okay, back to reality. I leaned over to Scarlett.

"Big. Time. Rush. Alert." I said, her eyes went wide. I jerked my head in their direction, and she turned around and gasped. After the fire show ended, all the adults we talking about something, so Scarlett and I snuck off. Hello? Chance to meet BTR! MEET THEM. We were sitting at the tiki bar waiting for our teas and planning our way to meet then, when someone came up next to us.

"Hi, can we get some refills please." I looked over to see Kendall Schmidt. He looked over and smiled. "Hey, how's it going?" I could barely breathe.

"Hi… It's going pretty good. You?" How the hell did I say that?

"Pretty good." He smiled.

"I'm sorry, but you look really familiar, do I know you from somewhere?" I asked, trying to seem casual. He smiled and chuckled.

"I take it you're a fan of Big Time Rush, huh?"

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I saw you looking at our table, and you freaking out with your friend earlier." He smiled. He held out a hand. "Kendall." I shook his hand. I was shaking Kendall's hand… Oh God…

"Jackie. And this is my friend Scarlett." She just noticed Kendall was standing there. Her eyes went wide. The bartender brought all their drinks. Kendall nodded his thanks and took the drinks, about to walk away when he stopped.

"Do you two want to come over? I'm sure the guys would love to meet you." Scar and I had to restrain from freaking out. We were going to meet Big Time Rush!

* * *

**Carlos**

"Huh, this place looks fun." Logan smiled as we walked in to Mai Tai's, a local restaurant that had great ratings. I smiled too, I was starving! Hadn't really eaten much today… So I've been looking forward to this meal ALL. DAY. We got a table and James was looking through a guidebook.

"Did you know that they do a fire show at 9? That should be interesting!" He smiled. His contacts were bothering him so when we got to the airport he took them out and put on his glasses. Kendall nodded and looked at him.

"A fire show? Like, with fire?" The second he said that, he paused, and facepalmed.

"No, with snow." Dustin laughed. Kendall punched him in the arm and started laughing. Then a guy with a buzz cut and a Wisconsin shirt came up to our table.

"Excuse me… Are you using those napkins? We had a small spill at our table." He smiled. I nodded and handed him the pile of napkins. "Thanks." He nodded and walked back to his table. I looked back to see his party, which involved about 5 other people. Including that girl from the airport! She looked so much like the girl… There's no way it could be her. No way.. Wait, what's on her wrist? Is that… my bracelet? I looked at my wrist, which looked exactly like hers, except with a purple bead. I gave it to my old best friend before she moved, and said we would be friends forever.

I felt someone poke my shoulder. "Dude, what're you looking at?" James was looking at me weird.

"You see that table over there?" I asked, and he looked past me, and nodded at the table.

"The one with the little old lady?" I nodded. "Yeah.. What about it?"

"You see the girl next to the guy in the Wisconsin shirt?" He nodded again. "That's her." I said.

"And who is…" He looked at my face. "Oh… Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure."

"How can you tell? You haven't seen her in what, 8 years?" I turned around again, and she was listening to something the guy next to her said.

"Look at her wrist." He scrunched his eyebrows, but looked over. After a few seconds or so, he spotted it.

"Where have I seen that bracelet before?" He asked looking at me. I held up my wrist, showing him mine. His eyes went wide. "Oh my God… Are you gonna go talk to her?"

"Yeah and what am I supposed to say? Hi, I'm the guy you were best friends with 8 years ago. I have a bracelet to prove it?" He nodded.

"Yeah, that probably wouldn't be smart. Hmm… But I mean, you can't just let her go…" I buried my face in my hands .

"I know…" I mumbled. I heard Kendall say something.

"What's up with him?" James looked at me, and then at Kendall.

"You know that girl he was friends with 8 years ago." Everyone said yeah. "She's at the other table. Over there." He gestured with his head. Immediately everyone looked over at the table.

"How can you be sure?" Dustin asked.

"Her bracelet." James replied.

"What about it?" Logan asked. I lifted up my arm, showing my bracelet.

"Hey you guys have the same bracelet!" Kendall said.

"Wow you're bursting with knowledge today, aren't you?" Dustin said, smacking him in the head.

"Are you-" Logan started but was interrupted by the fire show starting. The fire show was pretty awesome. And bright, and just plain amazing. I would've started myself on fire if I tried that! After the show Kendall got up from the table.

"I'm going to get a refill. Anyone want one?" We all nodded. After he walked away, I turned to look at the table, but she was gone. So was her friend. Hm. We talked about our almost week off after tomorrow. Then Kendall came back. With 2 people.

"Hey guys, this is Jackie and Scarlett. They're BTR fans, and seem pretty cool." He smiled, and then winked at me. I was confused on why, but then I looked and saw the bracelet. Oh God. "Jackie, Scarlett, this is Logan, James, Dustin, and Carlos." He smiled and sat down. Jackie and Scarlett pulled up two chairs. Scarlett smiled.

"Okay, I don't mean to sound like a total freak here, but I can't believe we're sitting here with Big Time Rush!" She smiled.

"And we can't believe we are sitting here with Jackie and Scarlett!" James smiled. The both laughed a little bit. Jackie looked at me.

"Hey we have matching bracelets." She smiled. I recognized that smile. And those eyes…

"Yeah, I guess we do. Where did you get yours?" I asked, very curious to hear the answer.

"I got it from a friend about 8 years ago or so… Where did you get yours?" She smiled. Oh God, it was her. I was sitting here with the girl I haven't seen in 8 years.

"I got mine with a friend about that long ago too, actually." I smiled. She nodded.

"That's ironic." She giggled. We talked with them for about a half hour, and they really were cool girls. The guy in the Wisconsin shirt came over and told them it was time to go. And they walked out of the restaurant. James looked at me.

"You're happy." He laughed.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Nothing, except you've been smiling since you and Jackie started talking. You like her!"

"Of course I like her, she used to be one of my best friends, and maybe we can get there again someday." I smiled. James rolled his eyes.

"You so have a crush." He smiled and walked away.


	3. Grocery Stores

"_Thanks for coming…" She said in a quiet voice. He wrapped her in a hug. _

"_I'm sorry this is what we had to do today." She wiped her eyes. _

"_My uncle said they have something big to tell me… I'll talk to you later." She squeezed in a quick hug before running off, her black skirt trailing after her. _

* * *

**Jackie**

"That, was amazing!" Scarlett screamed when we exited the arena after the concert. I laughed.

"The concert, or are you still talking about hanging out with them last night?" She looked like she was thinking about it.

"Both!" She shrieked. I laughed at her and started looking for her car. It actually took us a good half hour to even find her car! I looked at my watch. 9:47… It took a half hour to get home, and so we had a good 2 hours or so to do whatever. Scarlett seemed to figure this out.

"Lay on beach?" She smiled.

"Hell yeah!" I smiled. When we were kids, and we had sleepovers (this was before Sophia moved here), Daniel would drive us up to Honolulu at night and we would lay on the beach for hours! Then he went to college and Scarlett got her license, so we started to go. It was kinda our little secret thing to do together.

"We should stop at the store and pick up some food first… I'm starving!" She laughed. I nodded.

"Same here… Let's go!" We pulled into the parking lot, which was pretty empty, and walked into the store.

"Okay, I'll get salts, you get sweets?" She looked at me, and I nodded. We always split it up as salts (chips) and sweets (CANDY), since we could get out faster that way. I went and picked up a bunch of candy, which is always necessary, and started to head to the register when I passed the music section. I walked over, pulled the headphones over my head, and selected an album. You could only listen to like a minute of each song, but it was still fun to do. I smiled when I saw Elevate, and clicked it, playing Invisible. The song just started playing into my ears, and before I knew it, I was singing along.

* * *

**Carlos**

"Thank you Honolulu!" Kendall yelled.

"You guys were great!" Logan shouted.

"We love you guys!" James yelled.

"Good night!" I ended.

We ran off the stage, and quickly changed, and walked up to our manager.

"Hi boys, great show!" Bethany smiled.

"Does this mean we're on vacation now?" James asked. Bethany rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you're on vacation! Enjoy it!" She smiled and walked away to talk to someone. We all cheered, and ran outside.

"What should we do first?" Kendall asked.

"First? It's 10 o'clock at night. What can we do?" I asked.

"We could hang out on the beach. People do it all the time!" Logan suggested. We all nodded and agreed, and started towards the beach, when my stomach growled.

"Okay, maybe we should get some food first…" Kendall suggested.

"Good Idea." We all agreed. The only problem was, every fast food place was closed. Then James spotted a store that was open 24 hours, so we pulled in and walked through the doors, and split up to find our separate foods.

I was walking through aisles when I heard something out of the ordinary…

"_Oh, when the lights go down in the city, you'll be right there shining bright…"_

Where the hell was that coming from? I looked around. It was our song, but a girl singing…

"_You're a star the skys the limit, and I'll be right by your side…" _

I rounded a corner to see a girl standing there, a pile of candy at her feet, and headphones over her ears, completely unaware of her surroundings.

"Jackie?" I smiled. She pulled down her headphones and turned around, a confused look on her face.

"Carlos?" She asked, a little shocked.

"Hi. Were you just singing?" Her eyes went wide.

"Holy crap you heard me?" I chuckled.

"Um, yeah, from about 3 rows over." She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, and her face got bright red. "You sounded pretty good, don't worry!" I said quickly.

"Really?" I nodded, and she instantly calmed down a bit. "Wow, okay. What are you doing here anyway?" She looked at me, head tilted.

"Getting food. What are you doing here?" She looked at her feet.

"Getting food." We both answered at the same time. She then smiled and bent down to pick up her candy.

"I better leave now… I hope I see you again sometime. It's happened twice already." She smiled and turned down the aisle.

"Wait, Jackie." I quickly said, and she turned around.

"Yeah?" Oh crap now what did I say…

"I was wondering if… Maybe if…" Okay, _now _I had to get nervous? Really? "Maybe if you had a phone?" What the hell?

"If I have a phone…" She said slowly. I nodded. "Um.. Yeah? Why?"

"I was wondering if I could… If I could ask… Shit…" She smiled and pulled a sharpie out of her pocket and grabbed my hand, writing down 7 digits on my hand.

"There." She put the sharpie back in her pocket.

"Thanks… Do you just carry that around?" I smiled.

"Yeah, never know when you're gonna need one. Like now, for instance." She smiled. I nodded.

"Jackie?" We heard someone say from a few feet away.

"Scar?" She called back. Her friend from last night turned around the corner, and seemed relieved to find Jackie.

"There you are I've been looking for you everywhere! Let's go." She said and walked back around the corner, then 5 seconds later came back.

"Are you Carlos Pena?" She said in disbelief. I nodded, and she did a little shriek. "Sorry… But Jackie, we really have to go. It was rather nice to see you again." She smiled, grabbed Jackie's arm, and dragged her off, leaving me in the aisle.

* * *

**MEMORY**

"Carlos! Look at this!" Jackie yelled to her friend. He came running up and looked at the bracelets. They were rope and each one had a different colored bead on it.

"Wow! Those are so cool!" He smiled. He looked at the price, and they were a dollar each. "Do you have any money?" She shook her head.

"Do you?" She asked, and he checked his pockets, finding two dollar bills.

"Yeah, I have $2."

"You should get one!" She smiled. He nodded, and looked through all the bracelets. There were so many!

"But which one…" He asked. She looked through and picked up a dark purple one.

"This one." She smiled. "Purple's your favorite color!" He nodded, and picked up a bright red one.

"Okay, but only if you get this one."

"I don't have any money Carlos…" She frowned.

"Then I'll buy yours. It's a present." He smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, think of it as a friendship bracelet."

"What's that?" She asked.

"A friendship bracelet is something that best friends give each other. It's like saying they'll be friends forever." She smiled.

"We're gonna be friends forever. Thank you Carlos." We went and paid for the bracelets, and went down the street back to our houses.

"Oh they have strawberries! At… Ole Grove… I'm never gonna remember that…" She said quietly. He pulled out a sharpie from his pocket and wrote it on her hand.

"There. Now you'll remember." He smiled and put the sharpie away.

"Do you just carry that around?" She asked. He nodded.

"Pretty much. Never know when you'll need it, like now for instance." He smiled, and they walked back to the houses, with their matching bracelets.

* * *

**Carlos**

That memory came right into my brain when she pulled out the sharpie. I looked down at my bracelet. The rope had worn a little bit, and faded, but the bead was still a deep purple. I could no longer really move it up and down on my arm, as I've grown a bit since then, and it has shrunk. It still fit though, so it's okay. I was looking at it when someone placed their hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump a bit.

"Dude, you okay?" James smiled. "You've been standing here for a bit." I nodded.

"Yeah, fine."

"Great, let's get your food and… What's on your hand?" He looked at me. He grabbed my hand and looked at the number. "Whose number is this?"

"A girl's." He shrugged.

"At least it's a human. Okay, let's go." I followed him out of the store.


	4. Driving Home

"_Jackie!" He said and ran down the big white hallway. _

"_Carlos.." She said quietly, tears streaming down her face. "They won't tell me what happened!" He wrapped her in a hug. "Are they gonna be okay?" She looked up at him with big grey eyes. _

"_I don't know…" He muttered, his parents and siblings coming down to hall. _

**Jackie**

It was about 11:30 and Scarlett and I decided it was time to head home. We were at the car when I looked and noticed something odd about my wrist…

"My bracelet!" I exclaimed. Scarlett jumped and looked over her tiny bug at me.

"What about it?"

"It's gone!" She sighed and looked at me. "We have to go find it!"

"Jackie, it's just a bracelet. You can get another one." She said quietly.

"Scar, I can't lose that bracelet!" I started walking back where I came from, and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Jackie, this is crazy! We're gonna be late, and it's just a bracelet!" I sat down on the curb, tears in my eyes. She looked at me and sighed. "Okay, we can look for a little bit, but we have to go soon." She turned around, and then went and picked something up off the ground. "Is this it?" She looked at me. I looked at it, and there it was, red bead and all.

"Yes." I breathed, and she walked over, and sat next to me, handing me the bracelet. We sat for a little bit in silence. Then she spoke.

"Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." I nodded. "Why is that bracelet so important to you?" I sighed.

"Because, and you can't laugh!" She put up two fingers and did a boy scout salute. That was our way of a promise between me, her, and Sophia, since elementary school when we didn't have enough girls to form a girl scout group, but the guys could have a boy scout group. "It's just, I feel like as long as I have this, there's still a slight chance I'll meet him again someday. I know it kinda sounds stupid…"

"It really doesn't." She smiled. "If you really think about it, it's kinda sweet."

"What kind of sweet?" I looked at her, almost nervous about the answer.

"The kind of sweet you see in those teen movies… Like something Nicholas Sparks would've written or something. Not something that would happen in real life."

"Yeah, still waiting for it to happen in real life…" I muttered. She patted my head.

"He'll come someday, and you'll be BFF's again!" She laughed.

"Sure he will." I looked at my watch. "Crap, we gotta go…" She nodded, and we both got up and climbed into her car. We drove, listening to BTR on her iPod, and I was playing with my bracelet.

As I looked at it, I thought about the day I got it, and how he bought for me and it would be friendship bracelets, and how we would be friends forever and the sharpie…

And that's when it hit me.

Everything started flashing in my brain, the bracelet, his smile, the sharpie, the staring, the name…

"Oh my God…" I muttered. Scar looked at me.

"What?" I couldn't speak. "Jackie, you okay? You have a weird look on your face…" I turned and looked at her.

"It's Carlos."

"What? What about Carlos?" She looked at me, confused.

"The guy, it's Carlos!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes!"

"How do you know?"

"Okay, last night, when Carlos and I were talking, I pointed out how we had the same bracelet, and he asked where I got mine. I told him I got it about 8 years ago from a friend, and he said he got his about 8 years ago with a friend. Then tonight when I ran into him at the store, he asked for my number-"

"He asked for your number?" She smiled. I rolled my eyes. "Sorry.. Continue?"

"Anyway, I took out a sharpie and wrote my number on his hand, and he got a really weird look on his face." I already told her the story. "And you know how since we got into them, I always had this feeling that Carlos looked like someone I knew?" She nodded.

"It's Carlos…" She muttered and smiled. "Dude! You were best friends with Carlos Pena!"

"I know…" I smiled. As if on cue, my phone buzzed.

"And who is that at midnight? You need new friends." She laughed. I shook my head and opened the phone. It wasn't a contact already listed.

"I don't know." I read the message.

_Hey, this is Carlos :)_

"It's Carlos." I smiled, and saved him as a contact.

"Text him back!" Scar laughed. I laughed and texted him back.

_Hey! How's it goin?_

"Oh my God, what if you two started dating?"

"Scar, that's insane." I laughed.

"How is it insane?" My phone buzzed again.

_Great, chillin on the beach :) Yourself?_

_On my way home with Scar. Great show tonight, btw!_

"It doesn't make sense! Why would we date?"

"You mean besides the fact that you used to be best friends, he's absolutely adorable, you've had a crush on him for the past what, 2 years, and he's been staring at you so much!"

"That could be anything! He could've recognized me somewhere and that's the staring."

"Or, he thinks you're pretty. He asked for your number for pete's sake!"

"Maybe because he recognized me."

"Do you think he's figured it out yet?" She looked at me. My phone buzzed again.

_Well thanks. It was rather fun!_

_:D wheres your next show?_

"I don't know… He may have…" I said and looked out the window. Before I knew it, I was home.

"Okay, well text me tomorrow. I feel like we gotta do something with Sophia. I miss her!" She smiled.

"Yes, we do! We'll find something to do." I laughed. "See ya!" She waved and pulled out of the driveway. I walked up to the front door of my (technically my aunt and uncle's house…) house, and unlocked the door. All the lights were off, which was usual. As I walked into the kitchen, I could see a light on down the hall. I set my bag on the table and walked down the hall to my uncles art studio. He was an art teacher, so we had a lot of weird stuff around the house.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" I asked, and walked into the room. He looked up, and smiled.

"Oh nothing, just finishing this… What are you doing home? Weren't you at a concert?" He asked, examining what looked like a clay armadillo.

"Well, it's midnight." I smiled. He looked up and then looked at his watch.

"So it is… Well, I suppose this can wait til morning." He smiled and got up from the chair. I nodded and exited from the room.

"Night." I said, not too loud, because I'm sure Jenny was asleep.

"Night." He said back, dropping something on the ground. I shook my head and walked up to my room. My room was technically in the attic, since it was a one bedroom house, and my aunt and uncle couldn't afford to move. We painted it each wall a different color, put in white carpet, and it was filled with black and white furniture. I loved it up here, it was like my little area. I changed into blue PJ pants, and a white tank top, and noticed I had a message on my phone. Both from Carlos, which made me smile.

_Actually were on vacation now, so im here for a bit. ;)_

_I'm assuming u fell asleep, or u don't feel like talking, so I'll talk to you later. Night_

I smiled and set my phone on the table next to my bed. I'd respond in the morning.


	5. The Next Day

**Hey guys! Yes, this is an actual chapter. I'm finally updating this story! :D I hope you like it. :) Thanks to everyone who's reading it everywhere! I love you all! Enjoyyyyyyyyyyy! And please review. :)**

* * *

_"Carlos?" She said quietly into the phone. _

_"Jackie are you okay?" He replied nervously. _

_"Yeah… I think… Can you come to the hospital? I'm scared…" She asked. _

* * *

"So wait, you're telling me that while you two were at this concert, you met famous guys one of which you knew when you were like, 9?" Sophia asked the next day. Scarlett forgot she had to work at a local diner today, so Sophia and I were sitting at the counter, chewing on some assorted fruit. Scar would stop by whenever she didn't have to check on one of the customers. I nodded.

"We think so." I said, eating a piece of melon. Sophia nodded.

"Which one again?"

"Carlos." She rolled her eyes.

"That helps." She replied. Oh yeah, she doesn't know Big Time Rush very well.

"Little dude, you like his smile and his Instagram photos?" She nodded.

"Oh! Okay, I approve." She smirked. I rolled my eyes, and Scar came up.

"So, did you ask yet?" She smiled, wiggling her eyebrows. I don't know how on earth she does that…

"Ask what?" Soph looked at me.

"No, I didn't." I sighed. Soph looked at Scar.

"Ask whaaaat?" She said in a whiney voice.

"Why not?" Scar said. Soph picked up a grape.

"If one of you doesn't tell me what on earth you are talking about I'm going to beat you with a grape." Scar and I gave her looks. "Don't think I won't!" We all laughed, and then Scar smirked.

"Jay here thinks they were best friends, and she doesn't know if he knows it yet, so I told her to ask him, but she won't."

"What if it's not him? Then I'm just the psycho girl who is convinced she knew him as a kid!" I said, sitting back. Scar rolled her eyes, and looked at Soph.

"What do you think?" Soph chewed on a melon as Scar stared at her. After about 10 seconds, Scar had to go help a customer, and then Soph turned to me.

"I don't think you should ask him." I nodded.

"Really?" She shook her head.

"No, you should wait, get to know him a little better, and then, when it's the right time, ask him." I thought about it, and it seemed like a good plan. Scar didn't like it as much when she got back.

"Fine! Take her side." She said, sticking out her tongue. My phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Let me guess, it's either Adam, Jenny, or _Carlos."_ Scar said in a suggestive voice. I rolled my eyes.

"I have other friends!" I laughed.

"You're going to owe me a soda if I'm right." Soph shook her head and laughed. I shook on it, and then pulled out my phone.

"Damn." I said, smiling. Soph and Scar looked at each other.

"It's Carlos." They said in unison. I stuck my tongue out.

"You both suck." They smiled.

"But you love us!" They both hugged me.

"Now, what's this sexy message from Carlos?" Scar wiggled her eyebrows again. Soph shook her head. I giggled.

"Hey." Scar pouted.

"That's it?" I giggled.

"No he said _'Jackie, I must confess my love for you! Will you please live with me forever and be my love?'" _I said in a dramatic voice. Sophia giggled next to me. Scar stuck out her tongue.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You forget, I can spit in your food. Or I'll get Aiden to do it." She winked. Sophia's eyes sparkled. They did that whenever Aiden came into conversation. Aiden worked with Scarlett, and Sophia had a crush on him, no matter how much she denied it, Scar and I knew the truth. Scar told me that Aiden asked about her a few times, but we decided not to tell Soph about that.

"You wouldn't do that! You love us. And Aiden likes one of us." I said, winking at Soph, who blushed.

"He has to like Scar, he works with her." She said flatly, avoiding anyone's eye contact. Scar and I looked at each other and laughed. She went to help someone, and I realized I haven't replied to Carlos yet. I sent a quick message saying hey back, when I heard an annoying voice behind me.

"Well well, look who it is girls, our fav dorks." We turned around to see Amy, plus her three friends, smirking.

"Amy." We both muttered.

"Jackie, you like BTR, right?" She said in a creepy voice. I slowly nodded. "Did you see their concert last night…? Oh, I'm sorry, that was for people who could _afford _tickets." She smirked.

"Actually, Amy, I was there." I smiled.

"Well you must have won crappy tickets then. There's no way you could afford good tickets. I was right in the front row, and the guys were staring at me all night. I'm sure they would have invited me backstage, but they must have sensed I have a boyfriend." She said snugly.

"Jackie got to hang out with Carlos." Soph said, and I looked at her. "She's texting him right now, actually." Amy's face fell, and she glared at me. "Besides, who would date you anyway?"

"You wouldn't know him. You're little dramatic friend might though." She smiled at Soph. Soph opened her mouth to say something when Aiden walked out of the kitchen. He was cute, I guess. He had swoopy dark hair and wasn't very tall. He was taller than Carlos I guess… He smiled at Soph and me, and then looked at Amy.

"Amy? What are you doing here? We don't have our date until tonight." Soph's eyes went wide, as did mine. Date? Aiden had a date… with Amy? EW!

"I know. I just couldn't wait." She smirked. Soph got up, and looked at me.

"Jackie, don't we have that homework assignment due tomorrow?" She said, giving me a look. I had no clue what she was talking about, then I noticed her look and went along.

"Oh yeah! Let's go." I said, getting up. "Aiden." I smiled. "Amy." I said plainly. We walked out of the diner and down the street.


	6. After Choir

**Hey guys! A rare moment indeed, I had free time today to write! Well, actually I wrote most of it yesterday... But I just finished and updated! :D I also noticed this was in a Community, and that made me happy! I don't even know how that happened... haha :) Okay, here's the part you actually want to read! **

**xoCat**

* * *

"Jackie! You were amazing!" Scar and Soph came running up to me after the choir show that Monday. I smiled as they attack hugged me. I laughed.

"Really? I think I missed a note…" Scar slapped me on the arm.

"You were great!" She smiled. I smiled at her and giggled. We started talking about random stuff that happened at school today when I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey…" I turned around to see a guy in a purple hoodie, with sunglasses and a hat. People would normally see this as a creeper, but my eyes immediately went to his wrist.

"Carlos?" I asked, with a smile on my face. He smiled and pulled down his sunglasses.

"How did you know?" He asked, still smiling. I held up my wrist with the bracelet Jenny helped me fix. He looked down at his wrist and smiled.

"Right…" He nodded. I smiled. Scar's eyes went wide and Soph was plain confused.

"I'm sorry, who are you…?" Soph asked, looked at Carlos.

"Hi I'm Carlos. Jackie's friend." Oh my God. Carlos just said we were friends. Fangirl moment. :D Scar still hasn't said anything. "Hi Scarlett. How are you?" He smiled at her. She just stared. Soph grabbed Scar's arm.

"We're going to go get something to drink. Be right back." She smiled and they started walking away.

"My lovely friends." I smiled. He nodded.

"They're nice." He smiled.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" I looked at him.

"Well, you mentioned yesterday that you had this choir thing today… I thought I would come and check it out." He said looking down. I blushed a little bit. Then I noticed he was blushing.

"Really? Um… What did you think…?" I asked.

"Well-"

"Nice show loser. You almost sounded like a donkey this time." Amy said, coming up behind Carlos. Carlos quickly put his sunglasses back on and turned around. Amy looked at him. "And who the hell are you?"

"A friend of Jackie's." Was all he said. One of her friends looked at him.

"Why do you sound familiar…?" She asked. I could see Carlos' eyes behind his sunglasses growing wide. "Do you go here?" She asked.

"Um, no. No I don't." Amy gave him a weird look.

"Do you live here? I feel like I would've seen you around?" He shook his head.

"Nope, just visiting." He replied. She cocked her head to the side.

"What's your name…?" She asked. Carlos looked at me, and then back at Amy.

"Carlos." He said. She raised an eyebrow.

"Your name is Carlos?" He nodded. She rolled her eyes and turned to me. "You know, I knew you were pathetic, but I didn't think you that big of a dork that you would get someone to pretend to be Carlos. I mean really?" She said and walked away, her friends following. Carlos looked at me.

"What the hell was that!?" He asked, taking his sunglasses off again. I rolled my eyes.

"Just… some girls who don't like me." I said. He nodded.

"Huh. People like that are rather depressing." He said. "Why did they think I was someone pretending to be me…?"

"Because yesterday they were being weird and Soph said I knew you and they don't believe me… Oh and they hate me, so naturally they make everything worse that it is…" I said. He laughed a little bit.

"Ah. Okay then." I laughed. Carlos looked at his watch. "I'm really sorry, but I gotta run. The guys are waiting to go night surfing. Should be fun. I'll talk to you later." He smiled. He turned around and walked away.

"Bye…" I muttered. I turned to find Soph and Scar, when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see Carlos again.

"Oh, and I forgot to give you this…" He handed me two flowers. One was red, and the other was purple. "I noticed your bead was red on your bracelet, so I assumed it was your favorite color… And purple's my favorite color." He said looking down. I smiled.

"Um, thanks." He nodded.

"You did great, by the way." He kissed my cheek and said a quick goodbye, walking away, blushing. I reached up and touched my cheek, and smiled.

"OH MY GOD!" I turned around to see Scar and Soph, smiling.

"Carlos Pena just kissed you!" Scar said in a whispered scream. I giggled.

"What are you talking about?" I said innocently. Scar smacked me in the arm again.

"Hello? We just saw it!" Soph laughed.

"I have no idea what you two are speaking of." I smirked, and smelled the flowers.

"Purple and red… How does he know your favorite color?" Scar looked at me.

"How do you know they're from him?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"You're not seriously gonna play that game, are you?" I smiled at her.

"I don't know. He said he saw the bead on my bracelet…"

"Or maybe he remembers from when you were little!" Soph rolled her eyes.

"Oh my God, stop fixating on that!" She looked at her. "You don't fully know!"

"I have a feeling, okay?" She snapped back. I looked at them and laughed.

"You two are weird." I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Aiden smiling.

"Nice job Jackie." I smiled back.

"Thanks." He smiled at Scar and Soph, who started blushing by the way. I looked at Scar.

"Hey, look at that!" I said. Scar turned around.

"Oh yeah let's go look! Soph, Aiden, you stay here!" She said, and then winked at Soph, who just glared. I giggled and we walked off. Scar turned to me.

"So, have to asked him yet?" She smiled at me. Damn. I knew I shouldn't have been left alone with Scar.

"No, I haven't."

"Okay, you talked to him all day – and I mean _all day _– talking to him yesterday. He came here for Pete's sake! He put up with Amy, and didn't freak out of you and leave! Obviously, he has an interest in you. Maybe he already figured it out!" She said.

"Or, he just thinks I could be a good friend and wants to support me."

"Then why did he kiss you?"

"He didn't! It was just a tiny peck on the cheek…"

"Okay, I know you haven't exactly had a boyfriend or kissed anyone, but sweetie, that was a kiss." She smirked. "And the flowers?"

"People always bring flowers to these kind of things!" I said.

"Oh my God. We are never going to get through to you." I smirked at her and stuck out my tongue. After about a half hour, Soph, Scar and I were walking home, when Scar had an outburst.

"Oh my God! Ask him to prom!" She shouted. Soph and I looked at each other and then back at her.

"What?" We both asked.

"Ask Carlos to prom!"

"Are you insane?" I asked.

"Do it! What's the worst he can say?"

"You're telling me to ask a famous guy to prom?"

"Yeah! He'd have so much fun! Plus maybe you two can get some alone time and ask him."

"You're joking."

"Do it or I'll do it for you." She said. I looked at her.

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Really? Because I took your phone about 10 minutes ago." She pulled out my phone and held it up. I reached for my back pocket, and noticed it to be empty.

"How… Wha… Oh my God!" I said reaching for my phone. "You didn't send anyone anything did you?" I looked at her, unlocking my phone.

"No, I didn't send anyone anything. Don't worry." I looked through and she was right, I recognized every message there. I sighed and put my phone in my purse. We eventually walked up to my house and I said good bye, walking up to the house. My aunt and uncle came home from the concert about an hour ago, and left the kitchen light on and the flowers they got me in a vase. I snuck the purple and red flowers in there, and smiled to myself. I then pulled out my phone and looked at it. I sighed and did this quickly before I changed my mind.

_Hey, what are you doing Friday…?_

I walked up to my room and pulled on my some Pajama pants and a tank top, climbing into my bed. I looked and I had one new message.

_Umm… Nothing, I think. We leave the next day, but I'm def free Friday. Why?_

I sighed and typed quickly again.

_Do you wanna go to my school prom with me?_

I quickly hit send and fell back in my bed. What did I just do?


	7. The Text

The next 3 minutes could not be any longer. I sat on my bed, I paced, I checked my phone, I put my hair in a bun, I checked my phone. He wasn't answering! Oh God, what if I freaked him out? Why did I listen to Scar!? Maybe I can still back out of this? Maybe before he texts back, I can text him saying never mind or something… I quickly grab my phone before it starts buzzing. I look wide eyed at it, closed my eyes and answered.

"Hello?" I said slowly.

"Did you ask him? Did he say yes?" Scar practically screams at me. My shoulders fall.

"I did ask him and he hasn't responded yet! It probably freaked him out!" I say back, not very loud. Don't want to wake up my Aunt and Uncle.

"Maybe he hasn't seen his phone yet?"

"He responded to me a minute before I asked him!"

"Well maybe…"

"No Scar! He is probably thinking I'm crazy for asking him! Why the hell would he want to go to a high school prom?" I whisper yelled at her. "Especially with a girl he barely knows!"

"But he does know you!" She fought back.

"Scar, we don't know that." I said. "Look, it's late and we have school tomorrow. I'll talk to you later…"

"Okay… Bye Jackie." She says and hangs up the phone. I put my phone down and fall backwards on my bed, groaning. What did I just do? Okay, you know what? I'm going to go to bed, and then text him in the morning saying he doesn't have to go. Maybe I can just say Scar sent it? He'd believe that. I crawl into my bed, but I can't sleep. My head is too full with thoughts. After about 2 hours and 49 minutes of lying awake (Yes, I counted), I finally fell asleep.

That next morning I woke up, fully rested. I looked over at my clock. 7:23. 7:23?! OH SHIT. I'm late! I jump out of bed and start running around. I pull on a sweatshirt and some shorts, and grab my backpack, running out the door. I quickly grabbed a poptart, and start running down the street. I actually managed to make it to school about 30 seconds before first period started. Amy scowled at me as I ran into the room, but I took my seat behind Soph and next to Scar, and laid my head down on my desk.

"Dude, where have you been?" Soph asks, turning around.

"Overslept." I quickly said before our teacher started class, making Soph turn around. Scar leans over to me.

"Were you up late talking to _Carlos?_" She smirks.

"No I was up late talking to you, you idiot." I said back. Crap I never texted Carlos! I reach into my backpack to grab my phone, but it's not in its usual place. I start to panic.

"Dude what's wrong?"

"My phone! It's gone! Did you take it?" I ask her, she gives me a look.

"Seriously? You've been here for a minute! You honestly give me too much credit sometimes." She says. If she didn't take it, where was my phone? Oh crap.

"It's at home." I mutter.

"Why is it so important that you have your phone? I think you can live for a day!" She said.

"No! I was supposed to text Carlos saying that if he didn't want to go with me, he didn't have to… But now I can't do that…" Scar looks at me.

"Wait, why? Did he say no? Did he say yes?"

"I don't know! He probably decided to stop talking to me or something!" I say back. She rolls her eyes.

"You know, you are too dramatic."

"This is all your fault you know." I whisper before our teacher glares at us, and we pretend to work.

"How is this my fault?" She whispers back.

"You're the one who told me to ask him! None of this would have happened if you just let me run my course!"

"Nothing would have happened if you stayed on your course!" She said. "And just wait, something will happen." She winks.

A SOMEWHAT IMPORTANT LINE THAT SHOULD GO HERE BUT I'M TOO LAZY TO PUT ONE IN.

Scar, Soph and I were walking back to my house to work on a project for history. We walked in the kitchen, and no one appeared to be home. There was a note on the counter saying they were at an art show, and they would be back later. And the Soph and Scar were welcome to stay for dinner. I looked up to tell them that, but only Soph was standing in the kitchen.

"Where's Scar?" I ask, looking around. That girl can be like a mouse when she wants to be.

"I don't know…" Soph says, looking around. "She was here a second ago…"

"Scar?" I say, looking around. She wasn't anywhere downstairs, and she wasn't outside. I hear Soph call out from the other side of the house.

"Jackie! I found her!" I sigh and run to the other side of the house, but don't see either of them.

"Okay, how are you two doing this?" I say, looking around.

"We're upstairs silly!" Scar calls. I sigh and run upstairs, and eventually find them sitting in my room. Scar has my phone in her hand.

"What are you doing?" I say, going to grab the phone. He holds it out of my reach.

"You had a message, figured I'd check it for you." She smirks. "I know what Carlos said for a date!" My eyes go wide, and so did Soph's.

"Wait, you actually asked him?" She asked me. I sighed.

"Yes, I actually asked him, and it was a big mistake! He probably thinks I'm an idiot!" I say, then turn to Scar. "Scar, give me the phone."

"First, I want you to say something." I roll my eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"You have to say that I am brilliant and am awesome and the coolest person you will ever meet and I am awesome once more."

"What?"

"Say it or you will never know!"

"Fine!" I sigh. "Scar, you are brilliant and…"

"Awesome.."

"And awesome and cool and awesome and please give me the phone?" I sigh. "With a cookie on top?" She smirks.

"Very good." She says, handing me the phone. "You may now look." I grab it and click on the screen.

"Scar none of these messages have been read." I say, looking up.

"I know, I just wanted to see if you would wig out." She smirks. I give her a look and click on new messages. There are 2 from Adam saying, 'Hey, you left your phone here! Have a good day.' And ' Discard that last message. Wasn't thinking..', and then 3 from Carlos. I click on the most recent one.

'Hello? Jackie?' the second most recent one is 'Is that okay?'. Well that was helpful! I take a deep breath and click on the last message, from about 2 this morning…

"Oh my God…" I mutter.

"What?" Scar and Soph say at the same time, both looking at me.

"Jackie? What's wrong?" I looked up at them.

"He said yes."


	8. I AM SO SORRY

Guys. You all have the right to be pissed at me. Like, no joke. I feel absolutely horrible about this!

My laptop has been seriously screwed up for about a month now and my dad's friend has to come and fix it and he hasn't come yet! :( I seriously want to write more to this story, but I can't post right now.. I PROMISE that when my laptop is fixed, I will have a few chapters to post (I'm writing them on paper at the moment..) I'm on my family computer write now... Don't wanna save my stuff on here.. I'm soooo sorry...

Thank you to those who are putting up with me.. and yeah.

Catxoxo


End file.
